Howler Girl
by EnochDragoneel
Summary: When a gang threatens the Cul-de-Sac teens and a missing body is found dead, will a new girl help them or is she the reason why Peach Creek is falling apart? I don't own anything but my OCs. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**June 5th **_- In the hot, late, summer day in the town of Peach Creek, a gang of teens were in an old park just outside their homes. In the Cul-de-Sac, the only problems was the failed scams of a trio. It died down after they was accepted into the group six years ago after Eddy's brother bullied him but they always manage to have a new plan each week or so. This day, however, was different from the regular crowd of a money bust. At the swings Kevin and Rolf was staring at the treeline that separated the park and the construction site. Johnny, Sarah, and Jimmy was in the sandbox, and Ed, Edd, and Eddy was near the slide. Six long years of getting Johnny to give up the wooden 2x4 named Plank, Nazz leaving for collage, and Rolf some speech lessons. It took awhile to break Johnny of the wooden plank but after some therapy, the fifteen year old gave it up. Plank was nothing but a rotting board that was infested with termites.

Rolf was easier to handle with double D's calm and kind nature but Rolf did have some anger issues that would resort him back to his normal speech. Kevin was hurting the most over Nazz leaving and the fact that she was older then anyone realized, had made the teens look at her in a new light. It gave the teens a shock but they was lucky to have her when she was around. Eddy thought she was held back a year or so which to his surprise, they all agreed. She wasn't the smartest but she made up for it on being there as a babysitter/sister sort of way.

The Kankers, thank god, were in jail over a prank gone wrong when they tried to steal the neighboring high school's mascot. Unfortunate for them, the costume still had the boy inside it when some bullies super glued the zipper shut. The same boy that went missing five days later. Thinking it was the Kankers, the cops added 'kidnapping' to their list of crimes... At least the Cul-de-Sac teens felt safe for a while until they were let out but they all was worried about the boy. But not today for their minds was one something else. As they all stared at the odd group of five that was under the tree's shadows, a vast chill of coldness surrounded the teens as the group's leader spoke up.

"Well, what do we have here?" He asked. "I don't know Randrie. Uh, what do you think, Evian?" Another asked. Evian, the smallest male of the gang, started to giggle. Randrie, the leader, crossed his arms. "A nine grouped gang from Peach Creek. It's a shame that the missing kid is still not found, eh, Odin." He looked at the male beside him who gave the Cul-de-Sac teens a grin. "A real shame. I liked the kid." The female that was beside him, wrapped her arms around his waist as she purred out her comment. They was in all in black clothing and they all had an odd symbol on the right side of their shoulders. Kevin mentally placed the symbol into is mind, thinking the internet would help in the long run. White hair, and with golden ember hues, they could all be siblings for all that he cared for. Odin looked at the female and his grin turned into a smirk. "Bambi, don't scare them. We need them to like us."

Rolf, who was to proud to keep quiet about the missing boy as the gang talked, spoke up as he puffed out his chest. "rolf shall not be quiet while you posers of a pretty-eyed band talk of po-." His sentence was cut off when Kevin covered his mouth. The teens all knew something was off with the gang and they felt even more scared of them then the Kankers. Randie gave Rolf and Kevin a bored stare before he tilted his head up towards the sky. "Our time is up, gang." As the gang turned and started to fade into the trees, Randie stayed put until his friends left. "I shall give a warning. Keep him under a tight rope. Or he'll be next." As he left, the coldness left as well. The Cul-de-Sac teens continued to stare at the trees as if they was fearing the worst until Rolf snorted out "I'm going home." At the cue, they all went home with the boy and the gang in their minds.

Days, weeks, then months went by until Sarah found a body in the creek just behind Ed's house. Cops swarmed the roads and asked questions about the body. A day later and the autopsy told that the body was the missing boy. The news even had the nerve to say that the corpse was abused for many weeks due to the healed broken bones and was drained of all blood and certain organs. Like the heart, lungs, and reproductive system. Whoever that done this, was sick. The parents never let the teens out of their sight and the forest was forbidden. Even in the day time. Ed was to scared to even leave the house and he only came out when the ice cream truck drove along the street. They didn't blame the dimwitted yet caring boy for he thought the house was a target. After Sarah told the cops about the gang hanging around the construction site, the project was put on hold. Not that it mattered anyway. The Peach Creek Estates was never finished due to Double D using up the power tools and gas for Eds scams. The cops never found the gang. Just shoe prints in the mud.

_**October 18th **_- A buzz at the high school was a new girl that moved into Nazz's house. During lunch, the whole Cul-de-Sac teens all stopped and glanced at a possible eighteen year old. Her frame was thin yet was toned, and her attire was similar to the gang that they seen all those months ago but she didn't have the symbol on her shoulder. Kevin then realized that he had searched the symbol for hours and all he got was that a group of medieval blood cult. It freaked him out that they thought blood was the cure to not getting older and that someone was related to them in this era. Sure, not all ancestors was perfect but it still made him cringe as he looked at the pictures of helpless victims being killed. Her eyes though, wasn't the ember orange hue but a beautiful electric blue and her hair was black. Short but not to short to show her ears, it was in a style of a pixie emo-ish look, or what he could tell. It made her face look even more boyish under her brown and fawn colored animal faced beanie of a pug. As she adjusted her black shirt with a BVB logo on the front, Kevin heard a cat call whistle.

Ed started to laugh as the girl glanced at them then narrowed her eyes as she seen Double D holding his beanie. It seemed that Sarah was trying to take off his hat again for she was pouting. Rolf shook his head and spoke "Sarah shall not take personal belongings from others, yes?" "Can I sit here?" A voice asked behind him. Rolf turned and stared right at the new girls breasts before he blushed and turned around, which made all the table's group to either smirk or giggle. Taking it as a 'yes' the girl sat down between Rolf and Sarah. "My name is Tymber Howler" Double D smiled and introduced everyone. Johnny even looked over her schedule and found that Double D and Kevin had all her classes but Math and Gym. "Wow! You're in a band?" Eddy asked her. Or rather yelled out. "Yes. I play a flute."

After school was let out for the day, they learned that she had moved to the town after her old neighborhood had gotten out of hand. When Rolf, Jimmy, and Sarah asked why, she pulled the 'arms' of the pug beanie down. Making it press tighter over her head. Double D, who knew more about the hat thing then most kids, asked "I'm guessing you like the bands with screaming?" Tymber looked at him with a brightened expression before she started to talk about how she liked many genres. It wasn't just screamo.

She even enjoyed flute, piano, and violin music as well as some other bands that Ed smiled to. "This might be stupid and cheesy but I do like the song that OwlCity played" Kevin spoke out as he walked towards his bike to unchain. "I like the song where his lady sings about jar of hearts." Johnny chipped in. Kymber giggled at the goup. "I'm more into GhostTown at the moment. I have my moments of jumping from one thing to another. I was into Blood on the Dance Floor once. I still like them though. You two have great tastes in songs." If it sounded good, she liked it. She even had an old Ipod that she had in her pocket that was filled with songs that she had collected over the years. That added major points to all the males that was around her, besides Jimmy and Sarah of course, until Tymber changed the subject and started to talk about drawing beasts like unicorns and phoenixes. Her personal favorite was a werewolf. It reminded her of the animated movie of beauty and the beast. As the group tried to understand why the two matched, she quickly changed the subject again.

When the bus drove up to the sidewalk to pick up the tens, she stayed behind. "Why not ride with us?" Eddy asked, "There's room." "Hmm? Oh, my mom will pick me up" Tymber said as she leaned forward a bit as she clenched her hands together before she raised a hand to wave. When the bus drove off, she looked at the parking lot and mentally cursed at herself. At what? Only she knew. "I must set new markers around the town... but where?"

_**Later that day **_- In the ally way between the houses and the playground, Kevin was shining up his bike while Sarah was playing freeze tag with the others, when they all felt the cold air be even colder. "Mother nature must have a moody day" Ed said as he stepped sideways to be with Eddy that was 'frozen' then tapped his shoulder. Double D looked up from his shoes to see a white haired girl, Patches, near the dumpster. Her head tilted before she smiled at the teens. "It seems that you lot enjoy the cold weather. How is it treating you?" "What do you want?" Rolf asked. Jimmy squeaked before he ran towards Sarah to hold onto her waist but was cut off from another white haired girl. Bambi grinned at the preteen in front of her. "Going somewhere, Tiny?" Jimmy started to shake, not from the cold, before Bambi grabbed the twelve year old's coat and lifted him up. "Hey, you leave him alone!" Rolf yelled. The teens couldn't believe what happened next when Bambi dropped Jimmy and ran towards the now surprised Ed. She was faster then anyone could run at breaking point and that made them all go into a frantic run as they screamed. When they tried to go towards the houses, a white haired gang member was there to cut them off. They soon realize that they was in the forest and Rolf was nowhere to be seen. That is until a scream filled the chilly air.

**_Who screamed? What is Tymber hiding? Find out in the next Chapter. Coming soon!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I'm not the best speller at times.**_

_**Chapter two: Dangling by a Rope.**_

As Johnny, Eddy, and Jimmy came across Rolf, they all took a step back in fright. Rolf's wrists was tied in rope and was dangling a feet feet up in the air by a tree's branch. His eyes stared ahead, never blinking and was full of tears. Whatever that scared him, cut him deep. His frame shook as his teeth chattered, unable to speak out the words he so desperately wanted. Below him was a bear trap and fishing lines of all lengths was attached to the trap itself and off into the tree. "Who in right mind did _this_?" Johnny squeaked out.

"Johnny?! Oh, deer, my legs are not made out for running" Double D gasped. When he neared the group, he was takin' aback at the scene in front of him. They heard a deep chuckle behind the tree before Randrie appeared out of the shadows. "I told you he would be next." He sniffed several times before he made a face of disgust. "Why do i smell-" He was cut off by Barbi and Evian who was holding Ed, Kevin, and Sarah by their shirt collars. "It seems that the Peaches Gang didn't like us. And whats that horrid overuse of Fresh White Musk?" Evian asked as his top lip turned up as if it could mask the smell from his nose. "Don't look at me," Barbi grumbled. When she sniffed towards Sarah, she let her go with a push "Ugh!"

"Why are you here?" Kevin asked. "The cops are looking for you and if you don't let Rolf down I-" "Or you what, Carrot top?" Randrie asked. "The rope is rigged and so is the trap. He's stuck here and that smell is getting stronger!" Unable to do anything about Rolf's situation, the teens all stared up at him as the gang ran off with complains of Sarah's perfume. When they was sure the gang had in fact leave, Sarah's head tilted "I use sweet pea..." "Shut up about perfumes and help me get Rolf down" Kevin growled. "But Kevin, the whole thing is rigged. Double D, can you do it?" Jimmy said as he studied the trap. double D shook his head sadly. He couldn't do it for it was to dark outside to see if the strings was a miss lead or not. "Let me. I don't know why you guys take so long to do anything." A disembodied voice spoke angerly. The owner soon appeared with a pair of scissors. Tymber studied the strings for a brief moment before she bit down onto the scissors and raised her hands up as she jumped.

Using her weight and body, she flipped once and used her left foot to snag onto the branch before she used that to climb up on top. Snapping a twig off, she scooted closer to the still shaking Rolf and then took the scissors out of her mouth. "Kevin, Ed, I need you two to take hold of Rolf's legs and push him up. Don't let go until I jump down." Ed, wanting to help, nodded and went over to Rolf's left side. He frowned and moved his foot away from the metal object that was two inches to close. When Kevin grabbed the other leg, they both lifted the poor teen up. "This might make up jump" Tymber tossed the twig towards the trap and grinned as it went off. The only reaction that she seen was Double D and Jimmy wincing.

Using the scissors, she cut the rope and then jumped down when the two boys set Rolf down. "Rolf? You okay?" Sarah asked worriedly. "He needs special care after what he seen tonight. My dad shall help him." Tymber mumbled as she placed a hand on Rolf's forehead. "I'll tell mom to go and cover up the mess. Come on, big boy." She wrapped Rolf's right arm around her shoulders and used her own body to help him walk. As she mumbled words to the now crying teen, the group followed her.

Tymber's mother did a fine job in making the parents believe that their children was at the house studying and that Rolf wanted to stay over for more speech lessons. She was a long brown haired, middle aged woman with green eyes, and a kind smile. It seemed that Tymber was a daddy's girl, for his hair was black and his eyes was blue. Not as electric as his daughters but still had a bright tint to them. Dressed in jeans and a light pink shirt, he looked like he was fit to be a model. Only, his job was a car sales man. His wife, a blonde haired, green eyed woman, was more plump around the middle and her shirt proved that she wasn't chubby for it read, 'Danger: Prego lady'. It even had several stick figures cowering in fear as they held up gifts, like chocolate, flowers, and a ring, to a triangle stick lady with a smiley face in the middle of her body. Double D thought it was cute.

When the clock struck ten, all was quiet in the Cul-de-Sac and nothing was moving. All except the black mass that was wondering in the ally way, forest, and the park. It seemed to pause at some locations and then move on, leaving a trail of Fresh White Musk.

_**January 10th **_- Its been a couple of months before Rolf was able to speak normally but he wouldn't say what he seen that night. He even seemed to be close to Tymber in the growing weeks that she hanged around. She didn't mind though for she liked the farm animals and usually helped him feed and care for them. She even named a chicken or two that Ed didn't label off as a buddy. Earned her points with Ed when she told him a story about the great chicken who cares for all.

The teens didn't mind her either for she always seem to have a solution to everything. She wore gothic clothes one day and girly clothes the next and even gave Sarah some pointers. She even helped Kevin spaz up his bike by spray painting it a glittering cherry red and giving the rims a nice touch. Using some wires and using two small devices that gleamed colors, the wheels would create moving pictures that was programed into the device. Kevin changed the images, however, when he noticed that it was a carrot.

She helped Eddy get a decent job at the candy shop and promised him that if he didn't get fired for three months, she would buy anything that he wanted. Jimmy and Johnny was accepted into her life when she gave Jimmy tips on how to defend himself and gave johnny a journal to write in. The poor boy was still talking to objects. Double D was the most easily to impress. She helped him with his chores and the house smelled of the fresh scent of lemon Pine-sol each day. Even Ed and Eddy was careful to not dirty up the place when they came over much to Double D's amazement.

All seemed well until strange occurrences happened. Confetti covered the garages, trash cans being knocked over, and even the cars took damage on key scratches and flat tires. Since Double D's parents wasn't home most of the time, all his house suffered was confetti. The main target's was the Howlers residence. The cops couldn't do much for there was to cameras around and when the parents threatened to get them, someone changed the yellowed streetlights. Now since the street was in brighter light, the vandalism stopped. Tymber's father paid for the slashed tires and paint to which the teens was more then grateful to paint. Tymber seemed to make it fun but the clothes was in a rainbow of colors when they was finished. The neighborhood paid him back with food, yard work, and some cash which he declined but was more then happy to have a shopping spree with the teens in the mall.

_**March 4th **_- The school, well the juniors and seniors, was buzzing with excitement when the class rings guy showed up. Each student had gotten a pamphlet about what type of ring style should go with what and some even used sharpies to mark the ones that they wanted. The seniors had to stay when the man started to talk about gowns. During lunch, which was only the Ed boys, Kevin, and Rolf, the table was all a buzz about what gem to get and all stopped and stared when they noticed that Tymber wasn't there. "I thought she was a junior" Johnny stated. "She is but where is she?" Eddy asked, "She was supposed to give me the video game I won this morning" Ed then gasped and stood up as he failed his arms "Baby sister!" Sarah, who was covered in dirt and had a cut right at her eyebrow, ran into the lunch room. "What happened to you, Loudmouth?" Eddy asked. "Ty...Tym...She..." Sarah panted to which they all stood up. "Where is she?" "Rolf shall rip the innards of whoever harmed the AwesomeMusicLady!" "Awesome what?!" "Come on, let's go!" Ed yelled out from the others, grabbed Sarah, and ran out of the room.

Ten minutes later, they found Tymber on the ground near the race track. Her clothes was torn and her hat was off. They even seen blood on the front of her shirt. "Not the hat!" Double D screamed. Her black hair was longer then anyone realized. It flowed down just past her shoulders and her bangs had neon blue tips as well as park pink highlights in her hair. Not enough to look bad but just enough to contrast against the black. She stood up, wiped her mouth, then did some twirling spin kick towards the curly topped, redheaded female who was advancing upon her. She seemed in even bad shape as Tymber and was out of breath. Tymber stood as she fell down then shook her left arm. "Had enough?" She yelled at the fallen girl.

"Lee!" A girl screamed. All the boys and Sarah went still as they heard an all familiar yell. Tymber turned and was surprised that her friends was there and a blonde and a blue haired girl was running towards her. As the redhead, Lee was it?, groaned, Tymber raised her fists up. When Marie, the blue haired girl, took the first swing, Tymber dodged the blow, grabbed her arm, and turned it in a way that all heard a bone snap. In the heat of the action, and with May, the blonde, being slow at what happened, Tymber took three quick jabs at May to which fell onto the pavement of the track.

She panted heavily before she stepped over a silently screaming Marie and grabbed her hat. "You dare lay a finger on _**any **_of my friends, I won't be easy on you." She swallowed to wet her dry throat before she glanced at the group. Her eyes seemed to be even brighter and everyone could clearly see fangs that replaced her canines. "Tymber's a vampire, Guys!" Ed screamed. Rolf spoke up "She's a shifter!" Tymber's hues darted to Rolf to which the teen looked down. "A what?" Kevin asked. Tymber sighed out before she spoke. "A Shifter. Thanks Rolf... Now since my secrets out, I guess I have to move again." Rolf glanced up, with surprise and.. Was that sadness?.. In his eyes. "I'm sorry."

_**So the truth is out but will the Cul-de-Sac gang accept her now? Does Rolf love her? Find out in the next Chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Ashley and Bob is Tymber's Parents)**_

_**Chapters - Tymber's**_** Story**

After the gang watched Tymber run off when the Gym teacher jogged towards them, the Kankers was still on the ground. When they told them what happened, they all went to the principle while Marie went to the hospital of a dislocated shoulder and two broken ribs. May only had the wind knocked out of her and Lee only suffered a strained ankle. With stories adding up and the school ending, the teens went home. All quiet but wanting answers from Rolf who wasn't on the bus. When the bus dropped them off, Johnny quickly ran towards the Howler house as he spotted her mother on the front step.

"The principle called." She said. It seemed that she was more upset then anything. "She didn't get on the bus did she?" Johnny shook his head then turned around to see the Ed boys behind him. Since Jimmy didn't experience the fight, Sarah was about to tell him when Ashley told them to come inside. "Why didn't Rolf joined us on the bus as well?" Double D asked. No one knew.

The living room was nicely decorated with dark blue carpet, blue gray walls, and a white ceiling. Two love seats and a couch, the room smelled of lavender. The kitchen was remodeled with black and white contrast and on the floor was a welcome mat with paws on each corner. As the Cul-de-Sac teens sat down, Ashley crossed her arms. "I'm not her mother. I'm her Adopted Sire." "What is that?" Kevin asked, somewhat disgusted.

"A sire is the creator of the species but I didn't turn her. I'm a pacifist and harming things isn't in my nature. Seven years ago, I was coming home and found her in an ally and took her in. Bob is human but he knows how troubled she can get when she get stressed or angered. It seems that she was protecting Sarah here from a girl so she's not going to get into trouble over it. Have you kids seen any black creatures these past months did you?" She asked. "She tends to be stressed over something but...What?"

"She becomes a black animal?" Eddy asked. "Hair color sets the color for all the animals we change into" She said with a nod. "She fonds over the small rodents and birds when she scouts. We had to put in a doggie door because she doesn't go good with keys." With that, Kevin and the Ed boys all felt their cheeks heat up. Seeing that the males where on edge, her head tilted. Johnny and Jimmy only looked confused while Sarah's eyes went wide.

"Our mother screamed and chased off a mouse about two weeks ago." Sarah mumbled. Ed nodded in agreement then said something about his toast being nommed on in a corner. Well that escalated to a filled room with voices. "I seen a rat in my living room" "I seen blue eyes outside my window when I stepped out of the shower" "GROSS!" "EEWW!" "Guys" "I seen her several months ago when I was taking out the trash" "Guys?" "Does she change into a fish?" "A crow eyed me all day three weeks ago" "Oh dear! Father set traps for mice!" "GUYS!" Ashley yelled out. When they shutted up, she seemed worried as she stared off into the kitchen. When they all heard clicking and snorting, they all blinked when Wilfred, the pig, walked into the living room. A tape was in his mouth and was covered in plastic. "Oh no."

_**-After the video of the white haired gang torturing a bounded Rolf and Randrie wanting to take over Peach Creek with Tymber dead-**_

"I need to call someone" Ashley mumbled. As she wiped out her cell phone, the teens only stared at the paused tape of Rolf's body. His eyes had blindfolds over them and his wrists was bound with cuffs. His nude, saved by his boxers, coppered body had bite marks and lashes from a whip that Odin held in his hand. From what they could understand, the boy wasn't spilling anything when they yelled at him on the whereabouts of Tymber. Each question that he didn't reply, he either got a bite from a gang member or a lash. He even got both when Patches asked if she was his plaything. Rolf only growled.

Ten minutes later, a knock came from the door. When Ashley opened it, three seventeen to nineteen year old boys walked in. Aggie, the biggest and the tallest of the three, was dressed in a dark brown shirt and light brown shorts. His green eyes stared at Ashley under his brown hair and he seemed to be on a verge of flipping a table... Or a car, if no one stopped him. Braven, a thin, light brown haired male with brown eyes, wore a pink shirt with blue jeans. With his phone pressed against his ear, he mumbled as he paced. The smallest of the three was Koy. With his blue eyes and hair, he wore a pink plaid shirt and a skirt. He seemed to have a constant frown on his face as he watched Braven and was fiddling with his skirt.

"All we need his Rolf's scent." Aggie spoke up in a rumbling voice. Ashley nodded but looked at the teens for help. They all helped in by grabbing his clothes or an item that he would have a scent on. Once the boys inhaled the item, they all wanted to watch to tape for clues. When they watched over where the paused area that Ashley stopped, Koy pointed at the TV screen. "They are at the desert! It's not far from here if we run." "We want to help. Hes our friend to" Ed said. "It's to dangerous." Ashley mumbled then got an idea. "But you guys can watch through a pod cam"

As the group all went outside, the three teens and Ashley, all phased into animals. With a brown furred lab, a light brown wolf, and a blue and red mixed coyote, and a white raven, the animals all checked themselves before they looked at the amazed and scared Cul-de-Sac teens. When Jimmy placed the small pod cam on the ravens chest, the bird flew off. When the four legged animals chased after her, the teens went inside and watch the TV Screen. At first the houses and trees was the only thing shown until the dump showed. Ashley kept her eyes on the three animals below her and she even turned around when she lost one from her view. When the dump cleared to show the desert, there was clearly tire tracks.

_**Will Rolf survive his torture? Will Tymber be able to save her friend and defeat the Gang with the new Shifters? Find out in the next Chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Battle

(..._**As you might not know, the White Haired Group are not vampires. They are another Shifter pack that wanted Tymber to join their group but after she seen how they treated humans, she left. I might do the last Chapter on how the Cul-de-Sac teens grew up and moved on...)**_

Ashley gasped as she came to the group and Rolf. Rolf was on the ground, not moving besides his shallow breathing. As the teens aproched the group, they all formed into wolves, besides the females who changed into poodles, and lowered their bodies in defense crouches. As the teens neared the group, the group let out snarls and barks before they charged. Ashley seen that no one was interested in Rolf anymore, thus she took a dive towards the poor lad. Since the camera was around her neck, she couldn't phase back into her normal self until she phased into a mouse.

Back at the house, Sarah asked, "Why did the camera hit the ground?" "Kankers!" Ed yelled as he pointed to the TV. The Cul-de-Sac teens all went wide eyed as the Kankers, with Marie on Lee, ran towards the snarling pack of the four legged animals. Was they there for the fun of it? With the camera's odd angle, only Rolf's feet and the Kankers was shown until it was lifted. Now on Ashleys forehead, she did her best to untie Rolf and check around her to watch the animals and the three girls.

With the confused and frantic movements that the camera was showing, it was clear that she had no idea who was good or evil. Sand and dust was covering each furred animal and Lee was hitting a light brown wolf with a shovel. Or was it a white furred wolf? When May was running towards Koy, that she knew by his blue hue on his face, May kicked the one wolf that held Koy by his neck. So they was the good side. But why?

Rolf groaned, making Ashley to look down at him. "Where's Tymber?" he asked. "I don't know, sweetie" Ashley had to yell over a screaming yip that came from a white furred wolf. His neck was torn open and his jaw was hanging halfway out of his skin. Ashley didn't know who attacked that male, and frankly she didn't want to see, as she hovered over Rolf. A growl caused her to look up and then closed her eyes as a poodle slowly advanced on her then pounced. The camera didn't hide anything as to what came next. The poodle, with her jaws open, flashing bloody teeth and foam, attacked her, the camera view was blurred as her scream of pain and terror masked the attacks on the others.

Back at the house, all of the teens and even some of the parents that went to pick their kids up, was staring at the TV with mixed emotions. Bob, who came home earlier, fell to his knees. "Ash.."

The camera moved and was wiped off before Rolf's face appeared. He was staring at something before he turned the cam to face a full on fight between the two poodles, a lab, and a wolf. That was over quick, leaving one dead and the other wounded. The lab stood guard over Rolf as the wolf went to push off a white off of Koy. "Which ones which?" Rolf asked. The cam was shaking due to Rolf and the Lab glanced at him before he hunched up his shoulders in a shrug. "_I can't smell them out. Relying on sight" _ Rolf was used to the telepathic voices but the teens and the parents frowned. The voice was Aggie for when the brown wolf spoke "_Koy, ass!_" the small coyote turned to snap at the much larger white wolf.

Rolf had to sense to whom was whom. All he knew that they was at odd numbers. Until Koy fell which caused Aggie to let out a rather mournful and depressed howl. Rolf sat up to lean on the lab and let the poor creature whine. The Kanker sisters, tired and warn out, went to stand near Rolf and Aggie. Marie knelt and took the cam to speak at it "Tymber's coming. We owed her one after the pretty boys tried to kill May." May hugged her knees as Lee placed a hand on her sister's head. "She saved me" Well that explained why they was fighting on their side.

Aggie seemed to have a second wind and was fighting the wolf while the wounded poodle paced around. She cared not for the teens for she kept licking her wound. When Aggie and the wolf clamped down on each others fatal wounds, they both knew that they wouldn't survive as they tore into the flesh. The white wolf fell and when Aggie finally laid down next to Koy, the lab let out a sigh. "So much death, Lee" Marie started to cry. It seemed she had a soft spot of animals.

The poodle stared off in the distance before she growled low. A tearful, blue eyed black wolf slowly walked up the the poodle and raised her head before she sunk her teeth into the poodle's neck. "_BAMBI!"_ The cam raised and moved to see the last white wolf ran towards Tymber. Braven was down in his own blood, gasping for breath every know and then before he stopped with a jerk.

Tymber flashed off a set of white teeth before she and Randrie pushed against each other. Lee stood, grabbing her shovel then ran towards the two with Marie and May's protests. Rolf threw down the cam as soon as the pair of the Lee and Tymber finished off Randrie by bashing his head while he was pinned down.

When it as all over, Tymber walked up to Rolf as Marie picked up the cam then turned it to face a now humanoized Tymber over Rolf. "Can we go home now?" he asked. tymber nodded then picked him up. May stood up then opened her mouth as Rolf kissed Tymber's cheek. Tymber huffed before she took Rolf's cheeks and full blown kissed him. May blushed and jogged over to Lee and Marie and whispered to the cam "Naughty"


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Last Chapter. It's been a year and a half since that day and things changed quite a lot for the Cul-de-Sac teens. Short, I know but I wanted everyone to have a happy ending)**_

**(next year) May 2th** - It's been almost a month and a year since the gang was killed and buried in the desert and Bob had to make Ashley and Tymber's pack friend's death an accident. Even though the parents of the boys knew the truth and held burials. He even worked extra hours to keep himself busy. With the class rings and the gowns ready, the seniors held the yearly Prom with the help of the teachers. The juniors got in only if they paid fifty bucks or their date was a seniors but the rest couldn't get in without parents notice and twenty bucks but that didn't matter since Eddy was the manager in the candy store and saved up his money so Sarah and Jimmy could join. Since the teachers knew all the children since birth, almost, they allowed the two to enter.

Double D and Marie was dating and was packing their clothes to go to Princeton. Double D even got hired to work for the big boys in science when he discovered the cure for the common cold and the Flu.

Eddy and Lee rented a moving trailer and wanted to see what the world was before setting down somewhere in the future.

Ed and May decided to stay in the Cul-de-Sac and even got jobs where Bob worked as janitors.

Jimmy and Sarah started dating, although everyone knew Jimmy had a crush on her.

Kevin found Nazz and soon moved in with her in the City. Couple weeks later, she was pregnant.

Johnny became a child therapist and was quite good at it.

Rolf and Tymber was going strong in dating and when the week of the prom started, he seemed to be nervous.

**May 8th - **On the night of the prom, the Cul-de-Sac teens was on the dance floor. They knew they was going different ways when the month of May was over so they kept close and slow danced. Each girl was dressed up in dresses and their makeup done by Tymber. The boys all wore suits and Double D wore all white with a red rose. He even had his hat off to every ones surprise. His hair was a black mohawk that was in inch long and the rest of his hair was buzzed short. Marie though it was ironic for Double D to get it styled and wasn't the sort to have a haircut like that. He explained that it was better then keeping his waist length hair up in a ponytail and it felt good to have the weight off his head.

When the clock turned twelve, Rolf knelt down on one knee and pulled out a box as the song Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift (I hate Taylor but i love this song) played. Rolf swallowed as the teens all moved away and watched. Even the teachers watched as Rolf opened the box to show off the ring. "Will you marr-?" He asked then didn't finish when Tymber knelt down to kiss him. As he kissed her back, he pulled them up and held her.

A wave of "Awws" "Ooohs" and one "blah" from Sarah surrounded the gym. Jimmy giggled and gave Sarah a kiss on her cheek to which she blushed.

(The End)


End file.
